1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging systems and, particularly, to a panoramic imaging lens capable of imaging a lateral perspective of 360° circumference as an annular image, and a panoramic imaging system utilizing the panoramic imaging lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a panoramic imaging lens of a panoramic imaging system is symmetrically formed around a light axis and includes an annular incident surface, and an annular reflective surface formed adjacent to and substantially opposite to the light incident surface. A reflective film needs to coat on the annular reflective surface to reflect a lateral light that is incident from the annular incident surface. However, a process to coat the reflective film on the annular reflective surface is difficult and time-consuming; in addition, the cost for manufacturing the panoramic imaging lens will increase.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a panoramic imaging lens and a panoramic imaging system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.